Fast and Furious: World War Street
by GunmaRacer624
Summary: People from every corner of the globe are about to participate in a tournament. This gathering of people is to decide who is the best. Friends are made and found and one thing is certain: Fast is what they do, Furious is how they do it...
1. New Life

**A/N:** It'll seem confusing at first, but everything will fall into place later...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fast and the Furious series or any of the characters in it. I also do not own any of the car companies mentioned in this story

Please enjoy and R&R

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***Interview Room, Los Angeles, California***

Two men were in the room, one standing and one sitting. The one standing was Agent Stasiak of the FBI. The guy sitting had a long brown hair that curled up just after his ears. He looked fairly young, maybe twenty-five at the most. He was picked up because of his connections in the Los Angeles racing scene. Less than two days ago, Dominic Toretto was broken out of a prison transport on its way to Lompac corrections facility. Reportedly, the job looked professional and if you wanted the equipment and people for the job. This was who you went to.

Tension filled the room as the two just stared at each other, but tension wasn't the only thing filling the room. Both of these men had larger than life egos, which meant that neither would back down with out taking a piece with him. Stasiak paced the room and then began speaking, "You know Adam, with what we have on you, it'll be along stay in county. Now if you help us county doesn't even have to be an option."

Adam thought about what Stasiak had said and then he decided to reply, "Ok, I got it."

Although Stasiak was barely smiling on the outside, he was yelling with joy on the inside.

"Go to Hell."

Agent Stasiak was facing the mirror when Adam replied. He spun around at his answer, "What?"

"You heard what I said, Go to hell," Adam remained seated as Stasiak began fuming, "You're a lot stupider than you look, I mean _county._ Please. This is my first offense and even with you somehow getting this in front of a judge, they'd tell you the same thing I did. So are we done? "

"For now," Stasiak stood there staring at the guy in the chair. He knew that Adam was right and ticketing him would be useless. There was one more option, he would follow him, track his car he would lead them to Torreto whether he wanted to or not, "Alright Adam, you're free to go."

"Thank you," Adam stood up and turned to leave.

"Crashe, don't leave town, we're not done here," Stasiak warned the racer.

"Whatever," Adam left the interrogation room and followed the hallway to the lobby. From there he exited the building to see his black 350z parked right in front of him. As he walked by the car he wiped his hand over the hood while getting in. Adam slid the racing harness over himself and started the car. Revving the engine once he spoke to his car, "We're gonna go for one last trip together. I'm sorry about this, but only an idiot would believe there wasn't a GPS wired into you now." Smoke appeared at the rear of the 350z as the tires spun. Letting off the brake the car sped forward and Adam was speeding into a new life

***Jay's Car Place, Houston Texas***

The 350z made a hard turn off the street in to the first car lot he saw with potential. Adam parked the car in front of the little office and turned off the car. Exiting out of his 350z, he knocked on the door and young guy about the same age as him walked out. "What can I do for you," the young guy asked.

"I want to sell my car," Adam told the guy. He wanted to keep the conversation and time he spent here short. The feds would probably find the car here and ask this guy a load of questions.

"Cool, I'm Jay I own the place, where's your car?" Jay extended his hand to Adam, which he shook.

Adam pointed to his 350z, "There."

"You want to sell that! It's brand new, has custom candy black paint and sweet ass Enkei rims and with what you've done to the outside, I'm guessing 300hp." The young man was freaking out at why anyone would want to sell that amazing of a car.

"400hp actually, I'm looking for something different and from the street your lot has some nice choices." Adam had scanned the lot from the road. It had Hondas, Nissans, and Mazdas and a variety of other cars. Adam threw out a suggestion to the guy, "How about 20,000 for the 350z."

"Absolutely, I'll bring out the papers and the cash." The guy knew this was a steal and so did Adam. A wired car was worthless to Adam. Even though the 350z was worth at least double that if not triple! He scanned the lot again looking for specifics. The young man brought out the papers and the money five minutes later. Adam signed the papers and handed over the keys. "What kind of car are you looking for?"

"Something with potential, most likely Japanese," Adam explained.

"Sure," the guy replied, "We have a lot of choices. We have some civics and some 240sx's. Oh we just got this in." The guy walked over to a red R33 skyline, "This is probably the best car we have right now." Adam wasn't interested in the car. He never really liked Skylines especially R33's. He looked over the lot and found it. Adam jogged over to it dodging the rest of the cars,

"This is what I want," Adam had his mind made up.

Jay caught up with Adam and stared at the vehicle he chose, "Why would you want this? It's disgusting compared to the '95 model over there."

."I want this RX-7, not the '95" Adam opened up the passenger side door. Sweet, Adam thought to himself. It was a right hand drive. He shut the door and popped open the hood. "That's a 13B-REW if I'm not mistaken," taking in the sight he continued, "Ah, the rotary engine, beautiful isn't it?"

"I guess so," he replied. Jay still remained in shock over Adam's choice.

"How much is it," Adam asked while he was checking the rest of the car out. White paint job with a few scratches, stock rims, torn seats, the left rear quarter panel was a wonderful shade of red, and not to mention a rather large dent on the left side door.. This stuff could be fixed way easy.

The guy was in shock at how someone would turn down an R33 Skyline and a '95 RX-7 that was extremely well taken care of for a beat up '02 RX-7. "Five grand," he answered.

"Done," Adam signed the papers and gave the guy the five grand. Adam silently laughed to himself. The car he just bought was worth more, even in its current state, than his old 350z. This RX-7 was special in many ways. First off, it was an '02 model that was only offered in Japan. Above that it was the ever rare _Spirit _R, and a Type A at that. Only 1,500 were made and it was amazing that one made it to the states. Adam grabbed the bag that had the rest of the money in it and got in his new car. He put the keys in the ignition and the rotary engine of the FD roared to life. Adam peeled off the lot in a new car and a new life.

***Jansyn's Garage and Cosmetic Shop, Baton Rouge, Louisiana***

Adam pulled up to an intersection next to a convertible Corvette C6 ZR1 with a guy and two girls. The guy in the Corvette revved the engine, "Hey dude how are you supposed to get any ass in that thing," the girls in the back of his car giggled.

"I may not be able to get any ass in this car but I can still whoop your ass in it," Adam replied with a smile. Even though he flashed a smile this would be a nice little test. If the Corvette was really a ZR1 than it would probably smoke the Spirit R according to most people. The ZR1 possessed a supercharged 638 horsepower engine.

"Oh yeah! On green I'm gonna leave your ass in my dust," and with that the guy revved his engine even higher. The stoplight turned green and they were off. Surprisingly, they were neck and neck and the Corvette was getting pissed at how a piece of crap car could stand up to him. That's what happens when you try and make your car into something its not. The Corvette went wide and then tried to slam into the Spirit R. Adam saw this coming a mile a way. He slammed on the brakes and watched as the Corvette went straight into a fire hydrant. Adam laughed and revved his engine than was gone before they could even blink.

Adam still couldn't help but think that guy was right. His RX-7 looked like hell and he had to fix that. He pulled into a garage and switched of the engine. He got out and walked to the door. He opened the door and rang the bell on the desk. A young girl, maybe 24, in coveralls appeared in front of him, "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to fix that," pointing to his FD sitting in the driveway, "This thing needs a complete overhaul: new paint, rims, interior, gauges, nitrous and turbo. Oh, and I need to have this done ASAP."

The girl stared at him, "Ok, this is gonna cost a pretty penny though, roughly twelve thousand.

Adam reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a stack of bills, "Here's thirteen. Is that good?"

Her eyes widened, "Hell yeah that's good. I'm Jansyn by the way come back in a week and I'll have this done."

"Good," Adam turned and walked out. He would need to get a hotel luckily there was a Motel 6 next door.

***Jansyn's Garage and Cosmetic Shop, Baton Rouge, Louisiana ***

***A Week Later***

The whole week had been a waiting game for Adam. He went to the garage daily and got the same answer from Jansyn everyday, "It's not done yet come back later."

Today was the day though, it had been one week. Adam checked out of his hotel room and walked over to the garage. He walked into the office and saw Jansyn talking on the phone. When Adam came near she hung up the phone. Adam gave a winning smile, "It's been a week baby, tell me my cars ready."

Jansyn was a little shock at Adam's flirty side. When he came in the first time he was rough and in a way shy. This was new but hey he was cute. It must be that boys and their cars thing. "Right this way _baby_," Jansyn said and she turned and went to the back behind the garage, "Here it is."

Adam stared at the car that was in front of him. There was no way it was his. The dents and scratches were gone along with that ugly ass faded white paint. Instead the new paint was candy black like his old 350z, but it had simple two tone vinyls that started white and changed to blue. Those stock rims had been replaced with some Momo rims which Adam had never seen before. He could only speak in single syllable words, "Oh my God!"

Jansyn looked proudly at her creation, "I know huh. You haven't even seen the engine yet." Adam was still in complete shock. Jansyn went over and popped the hood. "It was the first time I ever saw a 13B-REW, but I played with it anyway. I added a NOS nitrous system and a HKS turbo system as well. This baby's probably pushing 495hp at least with everything I've done to her."

Adam turned and stared at Jansyn, "I think I love you," and with that Adam walked over and wrapped his arms around Jansyn.

***Jansyn's Garage and Cosmetic Shop, Baton Rouge, Louisiana ***

***Ten Minutes Later***

Jansyn finally got enough air to speak, "Ok, you can let go now."

Adam let Jansyn down, "Oh sorry, my bad. I just can't believe what you've done to the car and to think I only got this car less than three weeks ago. Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Jansyn stared at Adam for a second then asked him a question, "It's kind of obvious what you're gonna do with the car but I wanted to ask where are you gonna go?"

Adam calmed down a little bit and pondered the question, "I guess I don't know. Maybe I'll keep heading east. I hear New York has a pretty fly racing scene." Unbelievable, he didn't even know where he was gonna go. He knew he was running low on cash and he needed to race soon.

Jansyn decided to help Adam out a little bit, "I here Miami has a sweet scene to, plus there's plenty of girlies you can chase after. My cousin races down there. He keeps on asking me to come down."

Adam considered his options, "Alright we're going to Miami."

Jansyn was shocked beyond anything that had happened so far, "What do you mean _we're _going to Miami?"

Adam smiled, "I mean you and I are going to Miami. So get packed we're leaving today."

"How can you ask me to go to Miami with you. One, we're not even dating. Two, I barely know you. Three, I have a job." Jansyn put her hand on her hip when she was done as if a final statement she wasn't going.

Adam walked over and stood in front of her, "Alright, I'll tell you why you're coming with me. One, you've been working on my car for a week, that means we've basically had sex already. Two, it's a long drive to Miami and I need so,e company. Three, you own the place. You can take time off whenever."

Jansyn stared at Adam and surprisingly admitted defeat, "What the hell let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Question: **What do you think of my OCs?


	2. Meeting the Family

**A/N:** If you're a little confused this takes place after Fast and Furious.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fast and the Furious series or any of the characters in it. I also do not own any of the car companies mentioned in this story

Please enjoy and R&R

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***Highway Just North of Miami***

The black RX-7 _Spirit _R was blazing down the highway pushing 100mph. The city of Miami was less than five minutes away and the night was just starting to come alive. Adam was swerving through traffic avoiding eighteen wheelers.

Each time he looked at a semi, that day, so many years ago came back to him. He thought he knew Dom and the crew. He thought they were friends. Adam never thought that it was Dominic and the crew pulling those jobs on the trucks. Now that he looked back on those days he knew he had been naïve. Back then, Adam just turned sixteen and finally got his license. Less than a month before that he had gotten his first car, a 1991 Nissan 240sx. Adam had searched months to find the perfect car and he finally found it. The truth was that that particular 240sx wasn't perfect. A lot of work was needed for it to even contend with any car on the road. So one day Adam took the car to a local shop owned and operated by the one and only Dominic Toretto. Months passed and Adam got to know the crew, but never really became part of it. Race Wars came around and everyone split. Dom, Brian, and Letty were all gone over night and everything changed. Mia was the only one that stayed and Adam got to know her. She ended up being a big sister to him, considering he was an only child. Adam took over the racing scene right after he turned eighteen. With the money he made from racing he put himself through college and ended up with a degree in business.

His reminiscing was soon blasted away by Jansyn's constant barrage of questions. This was probably the sixth one so far or maybe seventh he lost count. "Hey Adam, where are you from anyway?"

After a while Adam couldn't help but smile and decided to ask his own question, "You know back at your garage you were right. You didn't have to come. My question is why did you?"

She turned and looked at him with her shockingly blue eyes. Adam had never really noticed before, but Jansyn was exotically beautiful. She had long brown that was curled and up in a ponytail. According to every guy, including Adam, she had a great body. Jansyn opened her mouth and gave a shining smile as she replied, "I guess I couldn't refuse. I mean I needed a vacation and the fact that you're kinda hot didn't hurt your chances, but you didn't answer my question. Where are you from?"

"You never give up do you," Adam laughed as he downshifted to avoid a moving van. The turbo let out a whine as Adam shifted back up, "I'm from L.A. What about you?"

"I'm from here actually," She said, indicating Miami, "You know what's really surprising I didn't think a road trip would actually be fun with you," now it was Jansyn's turn to laugh.

"Really," Adam wasn't really shocked at that comment. He had been kind of cold at first. Adam was about to explain his attitude when Jansyn's phone rang.

Jansyn flipped open the phone, "Hello, oh it's you where the hell are you," Jansyn turned to Adam, "It's my cousin, he says take the next exit into Miami, then get on J street." She turned her attention back to the phone. While she was talking to her cousin Adam got over in the exit lane and downshifted to second gear. The exit ramp took them down below the overpass. Adam soon came to a stop at an intersection.

"Which way do I go?" Adam asked as he looked in the rearview mirror for anybody behind him.

Jansyn pointed off to the side, "He says take a left and J Street should be right there. Then take a right and follow it till you hit the docks. He said he'll be there."

Adam took the left and then the right on J Street, "Tell your cousin thanks."

"Alright," she started talking on the phone again, "See you soon, love you too bye."

The RX-7 was finally obeying speed limits. He didn't need to get busted in his first five minutes in Miami. When they got to the docks a there was a road closed sign.

Jansyn slapped the dash, "Damn that idiot, the road is closed."

"No it's not," Adam smiled and rolled down the window. The sound of loud music and revving engines told him they were in the right place. "Lets go," slamming on the gas, the _Spirit _R roared down the street toward the sources of the sound. They took a right on a back alley that connected to the road by the water and there everything was. The streets were filled with tuners and even some muscle cars. There had to be at least fifty to sixty cars parked on the sides with about three hundred people. There were three cars at the starting line: a red and orange Mazda RX-7, a purple 1970 Plymouth Barracuda, and a pink Honda S2000. Adam checked out all the cars, "Looks like you were right Jansyn, this is a sweet scene."

She smiled and pointed to a spot with her lavender nail polish, "Park over there off to the side of the starting line. Let's go say hi to my cousin."

"Cool," Adam parked the _Spirit _R next to a couple of Civics. Opening the car doors and stepping out of the RX-7 and Adam looked around. Adam stood there for a second thinking, J_ansyn was more than just right about the scene_. The ladies were beyond fine and the cars were too. Adam didn't really know if he should be checking out other girls, but his situation was Jansyn was unconventional to say the least.

"Hey Adam this way, he's over there," Jansyn grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him to the starting line. They weaved there way through the crowd of people to get to the cars. Tonight seemed to be a big night for racing. Jansyn shouted to get her cousin's attention, "Hey, O.J. over here." Hearing his name being called, the guy leaning on the RX-7 turned around.

"Jansyn," O.J. Said as he ran over to his cousin, "girl you finally came," Jansyn gave O.J. a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I did," she said releasing her cousin. "It's been a long time since I've been home."

Adam stood back and watched Jansyn and her cousin. The guy seemed cool, he had enough girls around him to fill a music video. He was kind of tall and was wearing clothes and a beanie that matched his car. Adam coughed to make his presence known, "Ahem."

O.J. turned and looked at Adam, "Oh, you must be Jansyn's boyfriend, I'm O.J." He stuck his hand out to Adam.

Adam grasped it, "I'm Adam and not quite man." It really was the truth even though they just came all the way from Louisiana together.

"Oh sorry man," O.J. apologized and turned his attention back to Jansyn.

Jansyn stared at the two guys in front of her. "O.J., Adam was at my shop and convinced me to come down here after I fixed his car." She pointed to Adam's RX-7 over between the Civics.

O.J. checked out the car, "Nice ride man, that's a '02 _Spirit _R right man? Looks like you put some wrench time in to it."

"Actually, I put the time into it. When he brought it to me it was a piece of shit." A smile grew over Jansyn's face.

"I had just gotten the car," Adam answered, "Your cousin is a miracle worker. Anyway I was hoping to get some racing done."

"This is the place to do it," O.J. saw what Adam was trying to do, "Why don't you run with us tonight. Always fun to see what some fresh blood has to offer. You in?"

Adam knew he had just gotten his ticket in, "Hell yeah I'm in. Let's do this."

"Ok man, pull your car up to the line." O.J. smiled at the thought of wiping the floor with a newbee.

Adam jogged back over to the _Spirit _R. He opened up his door and slid in the Sparco racing seat. Shoving the key into the ignition, he made the RX-7's rotary engine roar to life. Adam revved the engine twice and pulled forward up to the starting line. Getting out of the car he motioned toward O.J., "Let's race."

O.J. smiled again, "You might wanna find out who you're racing against." He motioned for Adam to follow him as he made his way over to a group of people standing by the side of the starting line.

Adam closed his door and walked over to the group. O.J. introduced him to everyone, "Hey Adam, this is Tej. He organizes everything around here." He pointed to a guy with cornrows, holding all the money. "And this fool over here is Roman Pearce" His time he pointed to a black guy.

Roman piped up at the remark, "Who the hell are you calling fool, dumbass?" He turned to Adam and began to speak again, "Call me Rome."

"Whatever bro," O.J. Replied as he continued with his introductions, "and this fine chica," he indicated a very beautiful Asian girl next to Tej, "Is Suki."

Suki took the time after O.J. Finished to give him the finger before turning to Adam, "Nice to meet you."

Adam returned the gesture, "You too."

"Alright Alright Alright," Tej spoke causing everyone to focus. Next, he spoke to Adam directly, "Entry is two grand brah."

Adam reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a stack of bills. He looked at it for a second. This was the last of his money...period. Handing the money over to Tej, a thought rose in Adam's mind. _There is no way I'm gonna lose this race._

Tej finished counting Adam's money and turned to everybody, "Alright get to y'all cars. It's time to race."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Question: **Do you guys like Adam and Jansyn? Let me know in a review... Thanks...


	3. Drifting and a Turbo

**A/N: **For the next few chapters Adam and Jansyn will be staying in Miami...For a reason of course.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fast and the Furious series or any of the characters in it. The cars in this story are property of their respective brands.

Please enjoy and R&R

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***South Beach, Miami***

The rev of engines and the screams of people filled Miami's sky. The fans looked at the cars on the line. Two RX-7s, one red and one black, there was a purple Plymouth 'Cuda and a pink S2000. This was going to be a race for the ages and everyone knew it. Adam stared dead ahead as Jansyn stepped to the center and raised her arms.

"Ready," each of the racers gave their cars a rev, "Set," another rev, "and go!" Jansyn dropped her arms and all of the racers shifted at the same time. A simultaneous roar was released as they all blazed forward. Rome's Cuda gained the lead easy with Suki following right behind. O.J. and Adam were close, with O.J. having a slight lead.

"Come on newbie, I thought you said you were good," O.J. shouted out his window.

Adam placed his hand on the shift knob, "I am," and with that Adam shifted up and passed O.J. on the left, and began drafting behind Suki.

It was now Suki's time to yell at Adam, "Shit! He's on my ass."

They entered the first corner with Rome still in the lead, but Suki was on his tail. Adam came into the left turn swinging out right.

As he was doing this, Rome glanced in his rearview mirror. "What the hell is that fool doing?" Rome turned the corner with ease keeping Suki behind as he did. He returned to the mirror to see Adam swing back left and enter a smooth inertia drift.

The _Spirit_ R came out of the corner with grace. Adam shifted up and passed Suki while entering fourth gear. It had been a long time since Adam had taken on racers of this caliber. Adam saw that Rome, Suki, and O.J. were great racers with few in their league.

Every corner they entered the same thing happened. Rome would maintain a lead and Adam would inch closer with every drift. Rome was still in the lead barreling down the road, his hemi roaring. Adam saw this and realized he had to do something. They were nearing the last corner and if that 'Cuda was in the lead, it was over. Rome's acceleration was monster compared to his _Spirit _R. Adam shifted up and didn't even try to drift. He came in close and hit his nos. The nitrous blasted out his back end to what was half a drift. With the added power Adam eclipsed Rome when he came out of the corner.

Rome looked to the left and saw Adam swing out right in front of him, "Oh hell no! That is not happening," and with that Rome pushed his own little red button and sent his Plymouth rocketing forward.

The pink S2000 road close behind both the Mazda and the Plymouth watching them pull forward with their nitrous. Suki sat back and became angry as she joined the fun of nitrous. The S2000's efforts were useless as both the 'Cuda and the _Spirit_ R were blocking the road.

Suddenly, something happened that neither Adam nor Rome had anticipated. Rome's Barracuda only had five gears, which was completely normal. Adam's _Spirit_ R possessed six gears, but due to the way that turbos lagged at the end of fifth gear on most cars it didn't happen a lot. Most racers set up their twin turbos so that they release their boost into the engine at the same time. Unknown to Adam was that Jansyn had installed one large turbo and one small one. She also set them up so that the larger turbo would release first and at the tail end of it's boost the smaller one would kick in giving a smooth transition instead of a jolt. Adam's small turbo just kicked in giving the _Spirit_ R just enough power to enter sixth gear.

With a lurch, Adam's RX-7 sped forward ahead of Rome's 'Cuda, crossing the finish line first. The race was over and pandemonium broke out everywhere. Inside their cars ever single one of the racers was acting different. Suki swore at the top of her lungs while O.J. slammed his hands on his steering wheel. In the purple 'Cuda Rome gave a little smirk.

Slowing down, Adam pulled his RX-7 off to the side nicely instead of showing off. Opening the door, he stood up and beamed at the crowd. His gaze met that of a very impressed Jansyn for which he gave a wink. Soon after that three car doors slammed and Rome, Suki, and O.J. Came over to him.

"Damn brah! That was some crazy ass moves you pulled out their. Didn't know we had a drifter racin' tonight." Rome slapped Adam on the back.

O.J. came around on Adam's other side, "Yeah! That was some crazy racing. You need to hang around for awhile. We can use some talent like you around here."

Jansyn walked over to the group of racers and joined the conversation, "Well now, I didn't know my parts were gonna be used like that. At first I thought you were some punk who thought he could race, but I was wrong." She patted the _Spirit _R as she complimented his style.

"Well Well Well," Tej moved his way over to the group, "It looks like the hometown team just got smoked by the visitors." Tej laughed as he handed over the stacks of cash to Adam, "Here you go brah."

"Thanks," Adam thanked Tej as he pulled some money off the top of the stack. He faced Tej and handed him the smaller stack, "Here you go, _brah_."

Tej gave a little smile, "Heh, thanks man." At that moment, Tej's mind flashed back a few years. _It was a Friday night, a race night. Suki, Slapjack, Brian, and O.J. Were racing that night and Brian just brought the roof down when he and Suki sprayed the bridge. He had just given Brian the payout when Brian gave him a couple grand off the top. _And now years later it was like a repeat, deja vu. Tej's smile widened as he began to speak, "So Adam, you gonna chill for a little bit. I got a room open over at my garage. What do you think?"

Adam thought about the question for a second, "I think I'll stay for a while. It might be fun down here."

With that Adam threw out a fist and Tej pounded it and the deal was struck. Adam turned around and saw Jansyn leaning on the hood of his car. He walked away from the group and headed toward her. Jansyn smiled as she saw him come to her. When reached the car, she gave a smile, "Looks like you got lucky tonight."

Adam flashed his own smile as he took a seat next to her on the hood, "Maybe I did, but I couldn't have done it without you." Jansyn's cheeks began to turn a bright pink as she sweeped a strand of loose hair behind her ear. She looked back up at Adam and her cheeks got even brighter as he leaned and grazed her lips with his. He looked down at her bright blue eyes and stared into them, "You know life's short, but the night's young." With that he leaned in again, but didn't stop at a graze.

***Champ-Elysees, Paris, France***

A caravan of cars made their way down Paris' premier street. With a black Honda NSX in the lead, a 2010 Dodge Challenger followed behind, and 2010 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution bringing up the end, they turned down a side street. This street branched off the busy Champs-Elysees and led to a small garage on the street next to the Champs-Elysees. The three cars pulled up to the front door and turned off their engines.

The garage seemed to have living quarters along with a full service garage. Two men walked out of the garage and went over to the cars as the drivers got out. Mia Toretto walked around to the trunk and opened for the two guys to grab the groceries.

Behind Mia in the new Challenger stepped out her brother, Dominic Toretto. He motioned for the third car to pull into the garage and it did. The engine of the Evo turned off and out of the garage walked Brian O'Connor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Question:** Does the story so far seem really confusing? Answer in a review plaese...Thanks...


	4. Just Settling In

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to post, my computer wasn't uploading to fan fiction.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fast and Furious series or the cars mentioned in this story... I do own the OCs though...

**Please R&R**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***South Beach, Miami***

About a week had passed since Adam had defeated the others in the race. That night started a lot of things. First was that Jansyn and Adam had become an item. The second was that Adam had begun to stay at Tej's garage. The garage was a unique one to say the least. During the days it was filled to the brim with tuners and girls. People came and went like a shopping mall. Tej's was the place you got anything race related.

After a few days Adam got to meet the rest of the people in the scene. When he first got to the garage he met Jimmy, Tej's master mechanic. Jimmy was a freak of nature when it came to cars. He even locked horns with Jansyn every now and then. This led to a battle of who could replace the oil on a car faster or who could change the filter faster.

After that, Adam met another racer, Slapjack, at a race the next night. He drove a Toyota Supra with an incredible 2JZ-GTE engine. Stock in the U.S., the engine was around 320hp, but knowing any serious racer it had to be tuned to over 500hp.

Four weeks after leaving Los Angeles Adam was once again surrounded by the scene he loved. On this Friday morning Adam was on his way to get some food at this little Chinese restaurant he found recently. He pulled the _Spirit _R right in front of the door and parked. Stepping out of the car Adam walked into the restaurant. He had ordered ahead so he wouldn't have to wait. An elderly Asian woman stood behind the counter organizing the area when Adam reached the counter.

"Hello, how may I help," The lady said with rather broken English.

Adam gave her a smile and told her what he was here for, "Hi, I ordered ahead. I'm the one that ordered ten large boxes of chow mein among other things."

"Okay," she said as she headed to the kitchen to grab the order. Moments later she came out holding three bags of Chinese food. Adam reached over and took the bags from her hands. After he grabbed the bags she punched in some numbers on the register. Turning back to Adam she read of the price, "That will be $65.48.

Adam grabbed four twenties out of his pocket and handed it to her, "Keep the change." With a smile he turned and left the little restaurant with the food. As he opened his car door and put the food in the passenger seat, Adam thought about what he was gonna do from here on out. He had never really put any time into planning it out. The _Spirit _R came to life as Adam gave it a rev. The tires screamed when he decided to give a little burnout for fun. Adam sped down the road on his way back to Tej's garage. It was about a fifteen minute drive for any normal driver, but Adam wasn't any normal driver. He made it in less than five. Now granted a number of laws were violated while doing this.

When he arrived at Tej's garage it seemed different considering that only racers were here today. Adam pulled the RX-7 up next to Rome's 'Cuda and turned the engine off. The moment he stepped out of the car he was surrounded by a crowd of people and by the time they left he had no food in his hands. He followed the group to the side of the garage where everyone chilled. When Adam rounded the corner he saw Rome, Tej, Jimmy, Jansyn, Suki, and O.J. Sitting around the table. They were chowing down on the food Adam had just bought.

A number of muffled "Thanks" came from the table as he sat down. Adam was just about to shove a piece of chicken in his mouth when his cell phone rang. Getting up as he answered, Adam walked a couple of feet away, "Hello."

A heavy deep voice spoke to him, "Adam Crashe?"

"Who the hell is this," Adam responded as he was getting freaked out.

"Don't talk, just listen," The voice commanded, "You have been chosen."

Adam just stood there, confused beyond anything.

The voice continued on, "We have watched you for a long time and now your talents are being recognized. Somewhere in the near future there is to be a tournament. This tournament will include the best in the world. If you are interested just say yes."

Still in shock Adam said the only word that came to his mind, "Yes."

"Good," the voice said, "In two months time this tournament will be held. In this two months time you will put together a team of the best you have. When the time comes near you will be given instructions on what to do next. The winners of this tournament will receive two things, One million dollars and the satisfaction of knowing that you are the greatest racers in the world. Welcome, to _World War Street_."

Adam hung up the phone and stood in the same spot staring. Jansyn was the first to see that something was wrong, "Adam, what's going on?"

***Paris, France***

"Welcome to _World War Street_."

Brian O'Connor held the phone in his hands as the voice on the speakerphone left. Dom, Mia, and Brian simply stared at each other. Soon after smiles appeared on both Brian and Dom's faces. Brian laughed a little as he spoke, "Best in the world, huh?"

"Yeah," Dom laughed as well, "Should be fun."

***Tokyo, Japan***

"Welcome to_ World War Street_."

The group of people stood around the table in the garage. Sean Boswell closed his phone as he looked at the others. Twinkie looked back at him and gave a small nod. Sean than turned to the girl next to Twinkie. Neela flashed a winning smile as well as a nod. Sean gave one last turn to a guy who was sitting on the hood of his orange and black RX-7. Han also gave the same nod as the others did. With that Sean's team was complete and now they needed to get ready.

***Seattle, Washington***

Two young men took their heads out from under the hood of the car they were working on. The younger of the two swept his blonde hair out of his face, "Grab that ratchet on top of the tool box."

The older of the two grabbed the tool, "Here you go."

"Thanks, hey Derek have you heard from Adam lately?"

Derek ran a hand over his shaved head, "Actually no. It's been over a couple of months since I have even talked to him."

Just as the younger was about to reply his phone rang. The younger guy grabbed it and put it on speaker. A heavy deep voice spoke to him, "Tony Crashe?"

"Who's this," Tony responded as he straightened up.

"Don't talk, just listen," The voice commanded, "You have been chosen."

Tony just stood there confused beyond anything.

The voice continued on, "We have watched you for a long time and now your talents are being recognized. Somewhere in the near future there is to be a tournament. This tournament will include the best in the world. If you are interested just say yes."

Tony gave a little laugh as he responded, "What the hell, yes."

"Good," the voice said, "In two months time this tournament will be held. In this two months time you will put together a team of the best you have. When the time comes near you will be given instructions on what to do next. The winners of this tournament will receive two things, One million dollars and the satisfaction of knowing that you are the greatest racers in the world. Welcome, to _World War Street_."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Question: **Are there any particular cars you guys think should be in the story? Reply in a review. Also, if you're confused this takes place after Fast and Furious and before Tokyo Drift.


	5. Finding Members and Cars

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to upload this, school makes things a lot harder.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fast and Furious series or any of the car companies mentioned in this story... I do own my wonderful OCs...

**Please R&R  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***Seattle, Washington***

"This is gonna be the craziest thing ever!" Tony was now ecstatic at the prospect of this tournament. After Tony had gotten off the phone thoughts flooded his head. _Where is it gonna be? Who will be the other members of the team. What car will I drive?_

Derek was thinking those same thoughts as he too got excited, "I know bro, this is gonna be off the hook!"

Naturally, with Tony as leader Derek definitely had a spot on the team. Now the only thing left was to find the other members of the team. Tony began to think aloud allowing Derek to add feedback, "With you an me that's two down. Now we need two more members." Derek nodded in agreement as he too wondered who the others members would be. "Of course the obvious choice is Adam, but we don't know where the hell he is. With that choice down who's up next?"

Silence fell upon the brothers as their minds sorted through the possibilities. A light went off in Derek's head and he said one name, "Jackie."

"Jackie," the name hit Tony like a brick wall. Jackie was exactly like Adam in every way, except for the fact of her being a girl. When Jackie turned sixteen she stuck to Adam like glue, hoping he could get her into the racing scene. At first Adam was against it, but then he gave into his little cousin. He took her under his wing and showed her the ropes and soon she became almost a mirror image.

Tony mulled the thought over for a second and agreed, "Jackie will definitely work and she's family so there won't be any problems with trust. Okay, Jackie is in."

A little bit of relief entered Tony as they decided on their third member. Tony got up out of the chair and said at nothing in particular, "One down, one to go."

***Miami, Florida***

Adam sat quietly on the hood of his _Spirit_ R. Two days had passed since he got the call about _World War Street_ and something had begun to rise in Adam. The thought of going against the best in the world was daunting yet extremely exciting. Showing everyone who are the best who's better was the greatest idea ever.

Adam had become somewhat pensive on the matter of the tournament. In two months he would have to assemble a team and create four of the best cars in the world. The team had to be unique. Each member would have a specialty Adam, of course would be team leader and drifter. Rome would be the team's heavy power and quarter-mile man. Suki and O.J. were versatile and could adapt to any situation. Both of their cars were rear wheel drive, which allowed them to drift well. Not to mention both the S2000 and RX-7 were light weight and aerodynamic.

Overall, Adam felt his team was well rounded and equipped. Jansyn and Jimmy would come along as mechanics. Tej would roll with as the team sponsor.

Tej was the kind of guy who was laid back and chill, but would rise to any occasion if needed. He was an asset that Adam needed. Tej's was good with _Foreign Relations_ or communication with other teams. Above all, Tej was a friend and you always needed friends if you hoped to succeed at all.

Today at the garage, things were going really slow. While Adam was sitting on his car, Suki sat at the table drawing sketched for a new Nissan GT-R. Rome was sitting on top of one of the floating rooms Tej had out back on the water. Jansyn and O.J. Had gone to see a family member, so barely anyone was at Tej's.

Sitting on the hood of his car, Adam spun around and looked at it. He slid off the hood and popped the hood of the _Spirit _R. The engine shined in the light. Standing still and taking it all in, Adam realized something very important. _This car wasn't him_. This whole time he had been lying to himself and to the others. Adam thought that this cars gave him a new identity and it did, but it didn't fit Adam. This car didn't represent _him_. Adam was outgoing yet calm and all this car said was I'm hiding something. The _Spirit _R was great, but it wasn't Adam.

Closing the hood, Adam made his way out back to where Rome was at. The moment Adam came through the garage, Rome noticed him, "Yo Adam, what's wrong."

Adam simply looked at him and replied, "I need a new ride bro."

***Johnson's Used Auto and Wrecking, Miami, Florida***

Rome and Adam wandered though the rows of cars at the junk yard. The yard was supposed to separated into section by make, but that was definitely not the case. The places where these cars were made no sense.

The guys had been there nearly three hours and had maybe gone through about half the cars. Adam was about to give up when he spotted something he hadn't seen before. Sitting in between a Honda Civic hatchback and Volkswagen Gti was none other than a Nissan Silvia. At first Adam thought it was just a 240sx conversion until he looked inside and saw the right hand drive was stock. Adam could barely utter a sound. He knew this was _his_ car. It wasn't everyday that a Nissan Silvia S15 lay in a junk yard waiting to be found.

Adam returned to the front of the car after he finished inspecting the rear bumper. Reaching under the hood he undid the latch and lifted the hood up for his hopes the be shot down. A giant hole stood where the engine should have been. Only a few words left Adam's mouth, "Son of a bitch." The funny thing about this was that everything about this car was perfect, except for the lack of an engine.

In the time it took Adam to examine the car, Rome had made his way over to Adam. "That is one sweet ride brah. You gonna get it?" Rome asked as he walked up to the car.

"Doesn't have an engine, but the rest of it seems intact. I'll probably buy it. Now all I need is an engine," Adam told Rome as he patted the hood of the Silvia. Rome laughed a little, then motioned for Adam to follow him. "What's so funny Rome," Adam asked as they kept on walking to what Adam guessed was the back of the yard.

After about a minute they reached the fence and Rome turned behind a group of vans and stopped and pointed, "That's what funny."

As Adam turned the corner his eyes lit up in shock. This was funny, but not in the way Adam thought it would be. Encircled by the group of vans sat the most rusted car Adam had ever seen. He walked up to the heap and tried to figure out the joke. From what Adam could tell these were the remains of a Nissan R33. Finding an R33 Skyline was definitely an amazing thing, but this was just disgusting.

"You find this funny?" If this was Rome's sense of humor something was definitely wrong with him.

Once again Rome gave a laugh as he talked, "Just pop the hood."

"Alright, but if an animal comes out I will kill you," Adam responded as he unlatched the hood. For the second time in less than five minutes Adam's eyes lit up, but not for disgust this time. "Oh my God! Is that what I think it is?"

"Oh yeah."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Question: How do you guys feel so far about the tournament and it's participants?**

**Leave answer in a Review...  
**


	6. Finishing Touches

**A/N:** Sorry its been so long, but I kind of got sidetracked a little... Anyway Here you go :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Fast and Furious characters or the mentioned vehicles, but I do own my always entertaining OCs

**Please R&R**

***Miami, Florida* **

***55 days until World War Street***

Adam and Rome stood under the hood of a very rusted out Nissan Skyline R33. Adam reached around and punched Rome in the arm, "Dude, you are a huge jackass!" Reaching into the engine bay, Adam pulled out a dead raccoon that had lodged itself down past the block. Adam flung in the direction of Rome who dodged it easily.

Rome leaned on a nearby car, collapsing under his hysterical laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA. Dude the look on your face was classic!"

With a look that could cause a man to drop dead, Adam retorted, "I reiterate JACKASS."

After the little mishap with the raccoon the two continued to search the wrecking yard. Another hour passed and they had finally found what they had come for. Near the back corner of the yard the guys had come across the remains of a car vs. semi accident. The car, a 1995 Lexus GS300, lay with its back half totally destroyed, leaving only its front end somewhat recognizable. Adam and Rome jogged back to the office of the yard and bought their find. After filling out the paperwork paying the man only five hundred for the wreck, the owner of the yard asked, "Alright boys where do you want her towed?"

Taking up a pen, Rome began to write down an address, "Here is the address to Tej's Ga-"

Adam reached over and stopped Rome, "Wait."

"What," Rome was a little confused about why Adam stopped him.

Adam took the pen from Rome and wrote down a different address, "Send the car to South Beach Spaces down on seventh. Thanks." He laid down the pen and grabbed the title and walked out of the office to the Rome's Cuda which sat in front. Adam opened the door and slid in the passenger seat. Soon after Rome got in the driver's seat and stared at Adam.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Rome spoke up, "Why didn't you have the ride sent to Tej's brah?"

Adam simply stared forward and after a minute he replied, "Well I just gotta do this one by myself. You know what I mean?"

Rome seemed somewhat in awe over what Adam said, but he did understand, "I got you brah. No worries I'll keep quiet about your little project." The Plymouth roared to life when Rome started her up. As they peeled onto the street, Adam realized that it was going to be chaos trying to do what he was going to.

***Tokyo, Japan**

***41 days until World War Street***

The bangs and crashing of a shop were in full swing four cars filled all the lifts in Han's shop. Sean's Nissan Silvia was on the far left. Neela's Mazda RX-8 was right next to the Silvia. To the right of Neela's RX-8 was the newest addition to the crew's line up and that was Twinkie's Honda NSX-R. On the Far left was Han's Mazda RX-7.

Sean Boswell came into the garage carrying a bag full of food from the restaurant next door. He was swarmed by the occupants of the shop, "Whoa fellas," Sean commented, "Can't a guy get some space around here?"

Twinkie reached for the box of noodles, "No." Grabbing some chopsticks from the nearby table Twinkie rethought his answer, "Wait, hell no!"

"Whatever," Sean set the food down on the table and moved over to his Silvia, running his hand over it's RB26DETT. After his race with DK, Sean put the engine back into the Silvia and rebuilt it from the ground up. As much as he admired good old American muscle, Sean had grown to like the Nissan. Not to mention in Sean's mind a RB26DETT did not belong in a 1967 Mustang fastback. Anyway Sean's S15 had been repainted from its blue and orange to a candy gun metal grey. Along the side nearly invisible vinyl in the shape of an ancient warrior lined the car from front to back. While checking out his engine bay and fiddling with it, Sean glanced over at Neela, who sat in her RX-8.

Neela's RX-8 was a classic example of a simple yet very effective ride. The heart of the car is none other than Mazda's REnesis engine. The REnesis was coupled with a GReddy turbo kit to create a damn good combo. Although it was not the most powerful car in the world, it was lightweight and agile. It was quick in the corners and was mean enough to challenge most on the quarter-mile.

On the far end of the lifts sat the RX-8's predecessor, the Mazda RX-7. Han's RX-7 was unlike any in the world. It originally had the Veilside wide body kit and was powered by the 1.3L 13B-REW, but after the chase and subsequent crash with DK that changed. The Veilside body kit was able to be saved, but the engine was not as lucky. The rolling of the car destroyed a large amount of the engine's parts. Han took this opportunity to upgrade his RX-7. Instead of dropping in another 13B-REW, Han opted to use a 2.0L 20B-REW. This move would allow much larger numbers from the RX-7. With three rotors instead of two the engine would be under less stress. This move did cost Han a decent amount of money, but in the long run it was worth every penny.

The one car in the garage that didn't have its engine exposed was Twinkie's Honda NSX-R. For this car Twinkie decided to stay away from a superhero theme. Instead, he painted the NSX completely candy blue. From the car itself to the Volk rims it sat on and even the Brembo calipers. The interior was completely redone in white suede. As Twinkie would say, "She's fresh and clean." Although Twinkie was mostly show, he did have a few surprises when it came to the engine because it was definitely not stock.

***Seattle, Washington***

***27 days until World War Street* **

Rain beat down on the streets of Seattle causing it be a somewhat dark day. On one of Seattle's many hills sat a converted warehouse along the side of a very busy street. Three garage doors lined the front of the warehouse, with the same amount on the back. An office section set off left of the doors. Above the doors was a blue neon sign that read _Crashe-Auto_. For the most part the garage appeared to be mild mannered and almost benign, but the outside wasn't what made _Crashe-Auto_. Outside of the garage sat only one car, a converted Nissan 240SX. In Japan and other places around the world the modifications on the car made it a Nissan Silvia 14.5. The car was actually a 1998 Nissan 240Sx with S15 Silvia body conversions.

On the inside of the shop were three lifts. On each of these lifts sat a different car. The first car on the far left lift was also a Nissan 240SX. The difference between this on and the one that sat outside was that the 240SX on the lift was a 1993 model. The 240SX was different than most. Instead of the stock KA24DE that usually sat in the engine bay there was now an American heart in the car. To be specific the car was now powered by an LS2 from a 2006 Pontiac GTO. This was not an uncommon sight throughout the tuning community, it all depended on a person's taste. Putting an American engine in any import was a heated discussion topic. Some people see it as almost sacrilege to the car gods. Other people see it as putting your personality in a car.

Next to the 240SX on the middle lift sat another anomaly. This anomaly was not a tuning one, but a geographic anomaly. Up on the middle lift was a Nissan Skyline. To be specific it was Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R. Under the car on the lift was none other than one of the shops owners, Tony Crashe. Tony had this Skyline imported for only one thing, World War Street.

From the office portion of the garage, two people walked toward the lifts. The first was a girl who was in her early twenties. She wore a tank top and jeans covered in grease indicating she had spent a number of hours under the lifts. Behind her strutted an average height guy with sandy brown hair pulled into a faux hawk.

The girl yelled toward Tony with a hint of playfulness, "Hey Cuz, you gat that hunk of crap running yet."

"This hunk of crap makes your bitch ass 240SX look like shit," Tony retorted. Walking around to the driver's seat of the car, Tony plopped himself in it. With a flick of his wrist, Tony started the Skyline's swapped VR38DETT and revved its engine filling the garage with the sound of a dull, thunderous roll.

The guy behind the young girl became astonished at the sound of the engine. He spoke loudly over the roar, "Why in the world did you swap in that?"

Tony turned the car off and stepped out of the driver's seat. Closing the hood of the Nissan, he questioned the new arrival, "Who the hell are you?"

The guy opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped by the girl, "He's my boyfriend."

Cracking a smile, Tony replied, "Well, Well and what is Jackie's boyfriend doing in _my_ garage?"

Jackie cracked a smile as well, "He is in _Adam's_ garage because we need another driver, that's why."

Derek had moved on over from beneath the last lift to join the commotion. Tony and Derek walked over to where the new arrivals were standing. Jackie stepped away so her cousins could inspect what she had brought to them. Derek and Tony stood sentinel directly in front of the newbie. Derek was the first to speak, "What's your name."

The guy swallowed before he spoke, "M-Matt…"

Tony circled around Matt before he too asked a question, "What do you drive?"

Matt simply pointed out the nearest window to the late model Nissan 240SX that was parked out in front of the shop. Jackie stepped back into the fold to stop her cousins, "Alright guys you can stop interrogating him."

Derek raised his had to indicate he had one more question, "Are you any good?"

Finally Matt flashed a smile, "Well…"

***Miami, Florida***

***14 days until World War Street***

Over the last forty-one days a multitude of important things occurred. First and foremost were the preparations of each of the four cars that would be participating. The hemi in Rome's 'Cuda was tweaked so its output was well over 600 horsepower and the car was lightened a great deal so that Rome would have a more agile muscle car. The changes to the S2000 and the RX-7 were minimal. Mostly the changes involved weight reductions as well.

For the last few weeks Adam and his _Spirit _R had become a mystery. Adam still rolled over to Tej's everyday and chilled every weekend, but the majority of his time was dedicated to working on his car. No one had seen the Mazda since Adam and Rome had gone to the junk yard. Facts on the car were locked up tighter than the Pentagon. When asked about the car Adam would either ignore the question or reply with, "Ehh," or, "Alright I guess."

Two weeks before the tournament was to start everything at Tej's had finally begun to slow down a bit. It was a Friday morning and everyone was chilling behind the garage, on the water. The usual jet ski racers were flying by on the water. Sitting in a circle of lawn chairs Tej, Suki, O.J., Jansyn, and Rome were all sipping Coronas and kicking back. From in front of the garage a motor scooter could barely be heard approaching over the roar of the crowd. An awkward looking teenager hopped of the scooter and waltzed his way to the water in back. Tej saw him coming and hopped up to intersect the kid.

The courier spoke with a slight lisp, "I have a package for Adam Crashe and/or Tej's Garage."

Tej accepted the box, "I'll take it. Where do I sign?"

"Here," the teen said, pointing to a line at the bottom of the page. When Tej signed it he thanked him and hopped back on his scooter and left.

Before Tej could return to his lawn chair a voice called toward him, "Signing for my mail now Tej?"

Tej split a smile, "Well you're never here anyway, brah. It said Tej's garage anyway."

Adam smiled back at Tej and grabbed the package that Tej just signed for. The two walked over to the group and greeted everyone before sitting down and opening the box. Inside the box sat three sets of things. The first were a group of instructions that Adam began to read aloud, "Once again I welcome you and your team to World War Street. The first stage is only two weeks away and I trust that everything is in order. In seven days time you are to bring your cars to Erickson Airfield outside of Miami where a cargo plane waits to take your cars to the first stage. In the box are seven plane tickets for your team and assistance. You depart for Berlin, Germany and when you arrive will be taken to the first stage from there. The last things in the box are your tournament ID cards. With these cards you have access to all the resources needed for you participation in World War Street. I wish you the best of luck. Signed _X_."

**Author's Question:** What do you think of the different cars and teams?


End file.
